


Circles V

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Series: The Crawl [9]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il Dottore non è mai stato un grande bevitore, a parte occasionali eccessi che sceglie di sua precisa volontà. Il risultato pratico è che perde il controllo molto velocemente e il Corsaro <i>adora</i> questo suo essere una mammola quando si tratta della roba forte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circles V

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/gifts).



> Scritta (fuori concorso) per il [prompt 17](http://24hours-of-fun.livejournal.com/40371.html) del **Writing Day** di [24 Hours of Fun](http://24hours-of-fun.livejournal.com/)

**Circles V**

 

 

Il tatuaggio della Quattordicesima è in cima alla coscia sinistra, un po' spostato verso l'interno.

È in gradienti di rosso, ingentilito e completato da un fiore di loto nel mezzo.

Il Dottore lo scopre la prima volta che la Quattordicesima lo trascina per i capelli bicolore a bere per ogni singola lercia locanda del pianeta Tortuga, scoccandogli sguardi profondamente divertiti ad ogni shot di liquore dai colori radioattivi (blu di metilene, carminio fosforescente, giallo acidissimo, viola quasi ultravioletto) che l'uomo ingolla senza fiatare.

Il Dottore perde la cravatta dopo il primo giro e il gilet dopo il secondo. Per il terzo - rosa shocking, melograno e hypervodka - la Quattordicesima gli ha slacciato la camicia e infilato la lingua in bocca, tirandogli i capelli perché apra un po' di più.

Il Dottore non è mai stato un grande bevitore, a parte occasionali eccessi che sceglie di sua precisa volontà. Il risultato pratico è che perde il controllo molto velocemente e il Corsaro _adora_ questo suo essere una mammola quando si tratta della roba forte.

Il quarto - bianco con riflessi azzurrini - finisce versato per metà sulla scollatura procace della piratessa, quando il Dottore l'afferra per i lacci sul davanti del suo corsetto e se la tira in grembo, le morde il collo (lei ride, la stronza), assaggia il liquore dalla sua pelle, mentre le sue dita risalgono la coscia abbronzata della donna sotto l'orlo abbondante della gonna, accarezzano i bordi del tatuaggio.

Il quinto shot - completamente trasparente pertanto di certo letale in quanto a tasso alcolico - il Dottore l'assaggia sulle labbra della Quattordicesima, quando lei gli sfila il bicchierino dalle dita un po' tremanti e ne beve un sorso, prima di chinarsi di nuovo su di lui, imponente e malvagia per divorare la sua bocca.

Se già la Quattordicesima non fosse da capogiro nella più sobria delle situazioni - buttati in galera in attesa di essere messi a morte su Bothbrilldal, tanto per fare un esempio - con la sua vita stretta accentuata dal corsetto, i fianchi rotondi e il seno prorompente, trovarsela chissà come seduta in grembo in tutta la sua gloria, con gli occhi brillanti e la bocca arrossata ha un effetto dirompente sul Dottore. I suoni che gli escono dalla gola non sono catalogabili come parole, né come versi. La Quattordicesima si preme contro di lui, calda e morbida quanto è rapace e pericolosa, afferra una delle sue mani e se la porta al seno. Il Dottore smozzica un suono disperato sul fondo della gola, le sue anche - costrette dalla magnifica cornice delle cosce della Quattordicesima - scattano istintivamente per incontrarla.

Si attorciglia le dita nei lacci quando tenta di scioglierli anche solo un po' per toccarla. Da sobrio si guarderebbe con estremo disappunto, con vergogna eterna per l'essere stato coinvolto in un atto francamente osceno in un luogo decisamente pubblico. 

Ma è ubriaco marcio sulla panca di legno di una rozza taverna buia del pianeta Tortuga, con la Quattordicesima che gli si strofina contro come una gatta vogliosa, gli schiaffeggia via le dita dai lacci e prende a disfarli da sè, quanto basta perchè lui si copra di rossore sulle scocche, sulla gola e si chini su di lei con occhi spiritati per baciarle il seno.

Lei è lesta a pretendere ancora la sua bocca sulla propria con uno strattone ai capelli, gli ruba il respiro e ogni residuo di ragione mordendogli le labbra con ferocia e poi succhiandole. Il Dottore mugola quando lei si stacca con uno schiocco sonoro, si solleva un po' - quanto basta perché il contatto si allenti, e lui non sa se ammattire per la sua perdita o per il sollievo - o forse decisamente troppo, quanto basta per infilare una mano tra entrambi e stringere il Dottore.

È talmente andato che riesce soltanto ad ansimare, a mormorare ubriaco la sequenza di Fibonacci, sussultando ogni volta che i fianchi della Quattordicesima si premono ad un tempo contro la propria mano - la donna getta indietro la testa, respira estatica - e sul Dottore, consapevole soltanto del fuoco che gli scorre nelle vene e della costrizione di ogni indumento rimastogli.

Lei si sporge su di lui, si tira indietro di mezzo centimetro quando il Dottore si fa avanti per baciarla ancora e si lamenta un po' stizzito per il fatto che lei si sottragga.

“Shh, zitto adesso, _mi vida,”_ ride lei completamente rauca, e getta indietro i capelli con uno scatto della testa che fa sussultare il suo seno contro il bordo del corsetto e la spinge con forza contro la propria mano e l'eccitazione quasi dolorosa del Dottore. Con la mano libera gli accarezza le labbra, liscia il segno persistente di un morso violento col quale ha voluto segnarlo poco prima, ride quando il Dottore schiude le labbra e traccia i contorni delle sue dita con la punta della lingua. 

“Se stai zitto facciamo un gioco,” prosegue lei, “ma devi essere veramente, veramente silenzioso. Neanche un fiato, comprendi?”

Comprende, comprende, soprattutto quando sente la mano della Quattordicesima tra di loro, quella che lo sta accarezzando con lentezza estenuante mentre lui cerca di far scoppiare le cuciture di ottimi pantaloni di pura sartoria britannica. Sente quella sua mano piccola e forte sfilare il bottone dall'asola e far scorrere giù la zip, le sue dita agili liberarlo dalla costrizione impossibile del vestiario e accarezzarlo, una volta, una sola volta che non sarebbe abbastanza in nessun universo e che gli strappa un sospiro di sollievo, talmente sentito da far voltare qualche testa persino nel frastuono della taverna. 

La Quattordicesima ride contro il suo collo, china su di lui abbastanza perché il suo seno tenti di debordare dal corsetto, perché il Dottore debba proprio allungare le dita e toccare la mezzaluna rosea che intravvede, spingere le punte al di là della bordura di raso e pizzicare il capezzolo.

“Ti ho detto di fare silenzio, _amor_ ,” gli mormora sciropposa all'orecchio, lasciandosi sfuggire un minuscolo, impercettibile sospiro contro il suo collo, “qualcuno potrebbe accorgersene.”

"Accorgersi... di cosa?" balbetta il Dottore, completamente stravolto, totalmente asservito. 

Per un fulgido attimo di totale stupidità non capisce dove voglia andare a parare la Quattordicesima, perchè si sollevi sulle ginocchia, aiutandosi con le mani, ben strette sulle spalle del Dottore, mentre la sua gonna fruscia e accarezza entrambi.  
Lei non risponde, si aggrappa più forte, si tira più vicina per esigere un bacio che li impegna per lunghi grappoli di secondi e accende fuochi d'artificio nella mente del Dottore. Sente il Corsaro staccare una mano dalla sua spalla, afferrare la sua e guidarla sotto la gonna.  
Riesce appena a sfiorarla, a lasciare la traccia delle sue dita sulla pelle tenera all'interno della sua coscia, indovinare i confini del tatuaggio, farsi un'idea di quanto sia eccitata.  
"Zitto ora, muto," mormora lei. Gli stringe le dita intorno con delicata fermezza e inizia a calarsi su di lui, un dannato, eterno centimetro alla volta. 

Sta per rigenerarsi, ne è sicuro, e di tutte le cause ridicole e angoscianti (sparato da una gang cinese? inondato di radiazioni per ben DUE volte?) per le quali il processo si è innescato, morire tra le cosce della Quattordicesima gli sembra un ottimo modo di andarsene.  
Non può guardarla in faccia mentre, misurata, impassibile, si cala su di lui fino a prenderlo tutto, fino a tornargli accosciata in grembo. A fine corsa lei gli sorride (lui intuisce più che vedere, sguardo fisso su di una crepa nella parete mentre si morde il labbro quasi a sangue pur di star fermo e zitto), si concede un piccolo respiro affannato e niente più.  
"Accorgersi di questo, _mi vida.”_

Il Dottore resta senza parole, letteralmente, cervello completamente vuoto se non per un fastidioso effetto neve, come un canale televisivo disturbato da una cattiva ricezione.

Non potrebbe parlare neanche se volesse, esprimersi in maniera sensata neanche se non fosse più che metà ubriaco.

Porta entrambe le mani sui fianchi piccini della Quattordicesima, li stringe con eccessiva forza, spingendo le dita nella sua carne calda e vellutata e lei lo ricompensa con un bel sorriso e un'impercettibile rotazione dei fianchi.

Al Dottore si strozza in gola un respiro già difficile e stentato. Non può, non può, cazzo, _non può_. Da qui a dieci secondi rovinerà tutto, si tradirà, e finiranno cacciati via dalla locanda – peraltro squallida e lercia e covo di ogni dissolutezza – puniti come matricole dell'Accademia sorprese a giocare a Eighth Man Bound fino a farsi del male.

La locanda si è riempita di gente senza che il Dottore se ne sia accorto, e anche se sono in un angolo buio e nascosto che offre un sospetto di privacy, ormai anche i tavoli più vicini sono occupati, c'è gente che chiacchiera e scherza e beve allegramente seduta sulla stessa panca su cui siede il Dottore.

La Quattordicesima si tende per sussurrargli all'orecchio, e il movimento la muove contro di lui al punto da fargli smozzicare un gemito. Una ragazza in uniforme, dell'equipaggio di qualche incrociatore fermo su Tortuga per la franchigia, si volta per un istante, li scruta perplessa.

“Guarda, _mi vida_ ,” mormora la Quattordicesima contro la conca delicata del suo orecchio, sfiorandolo ogni volta con le labbra. Il Dottore ha un brivido che coinvolge tutto il suo corpo, si comunica alla donna seduta su di lui, che di rimando si preme un po' di più. Innavertitamente, il Dottore spinge dentro di lei, abbastanza da strapparle un bel sospiro (la cosa non fa altro che eccitarlo di più, ammesso che sia possibile). 

La ragazza dell'equipaggio sconosciuto si volta di nuovo a guardarli, più sospettosa che dubbiosa, adesso.

La Quattordicesima ride contro il collo del Dottore, si tira di nuovo su per parlargli all'orecchio, pianissimo perché senta soltanto lui.

“Guarda, _Thete_ , la locanda è piena. C'è gente vicino a noi. Se non ti comporti bene ci scopriranno. Tu non vuoi che se ne accorgano, vero? Eppure te lo leggo negli occhi, ci sono mille cose che vorresti farmi,” termina, e il Dottore si sente scoperto come se qualcuno gli avesse appena aperto la scatola cranica per leggere i suoi pensieri.

È vero, con la Quattordicesima su di lui che si muove pianissimo, sfiancante, stringendosi e rilassandosi contro la sua carne tesa e dura, il Dottore è invaso da pensieri che normalmente non toccherebbe neanche da lontano, neanche con indosso una tuta antiradiazioni.

Vorrebbe affondare le dita nella parte più tenera della sua coscia, segnarla con le impronte dei polpastrelli proprio vicino al tatuaggio, prima di strattonarla per i capelli e rovesciarla sulla panca. La possiederebbe con violenza spiccia e sapere che a lei piacerebbe, e molto, peggiora soltanto la situazione.

Se riuscisse a stare in piedi – sospetta che le sue gambe siano inservibili, molli come spaghetti scotti – vorrebbe trascinarla nei bagni della locanda (moderni, nonostante l'ambientazione), spingerla contro una parete carica di graffiti, prenderla da terga mentre lei snocciola imprecazioni da far impallidire più di uno stagionato lupo di mare.

Vorrebbe morderla e marchiarla con i denti, lasciandole segni e impronte nella pelle dorata. Vorrebbe incidere il suo marchio di possesso in gallifreyano circolare su ogni centimetro della sua pelle, passare la lingua sulle goccioline di sangue, sentire il suo sapore. Lei lo ha fatto una volta, molto tempo fa, non vede perché non dovrebbe provarci lui.

Se la porterebbe nel vicolo sporco fuori dal locale, la spingerebbe in ginocchio con una pressione decisa sulle spalle, la guarderebbe ipnotizzato mentre lei lo lecca e lo succhia, e- ed è costretto a glissare sul finale della fantasia, quel finale che considera tanto depravato da vergognarsi ad immaginarlo anche in un momento come questo. 

Dimentica l'idea di disperdersi sul viso della Quattordicesima, si blocca come congelato quando si rende conto che un cameriere travestito da pirata si è avvicinato a prendere l'ordinazione al tavolo dell'equipaggio, giusto accanto a loro, e già che c'è passa a vedere se desiderano qualcos'altro anche loro.

“Ehi, amico, sei muto?” domanda ancora una volta il cameriere, quando il Dottore non risponde per la terza volta consecutiva. 

Il Dottore apre la bocca per rispondere, ma non ne esce alcun suono – la Quattordicesima si è sollevata quanto basta per ripiombare giù e troncargli il respiro. 

Ride, la stronza, e lui vorrebbe urlare, perché la risata la scuote tutta, la fa vibrare contro di lui e intorno a lui, ed è magnifico e terrificante. 

La Quattordicesima gli fa una carezza sulla guancia, talmente dolce e innnocente da essere un'ulteriore, perfida provocazione. 

“È solo molto timido, _verdad?_ Prendiamo un altro set arcobaleno, senza ghiaccio,” risponde lei. Il cameriere prende l'ordine e si allontana, senza il benché minimo sospetto o interesse.

No basta, ormai il Dottore ha un'età, e il pensiero del Corsaro che amabilmente conversa con il cameriere mentre è su di lui e si ingegna a farlo impazzire ha il potere di spingerlo oltre l'orlo. 

L'afferra per i fianchi con abbastanza violenza da strapparle un suono sorpreso, lascia scattare le anche una vola, una sola, mentre se la preme indosso, seppellisce il viso nel suo seno e vi soffoca un gemito insensato.

“Game over, mh?” mormora lei leggermente affannata, accarezzandogli i capelli, tenendolo stretto finché la piena dell'orgasmo non si ritira, lasciandolo poi stremato e con il respiro corto, appoggiato mollemente allo schienale della panca.

“Non te la cavi con così poco, _mi vida_ ,” ride lei tutta rauca, quando il Dottore riapre gli occhi, e si impadronisce ancora della sua mano, se la porta sotto la gonna.  
A vederla schiudere le labbra e costringersi a respirare più lentamente, dissimulare l'effetto che ha su di lei, il Dottore si sente già quasi rimescolare di nuovo, troppo presto, quando ancora non ha disperso dalle membra quella piacevole sensazione di dissolvimento e soddisfatta spossatezza.

Chiude gli occhi quando la vede vicina alla fine, ma sente senza possibilità d'errore il suo piccolo ' _ah_ ' dal tono liquido e definitivo. 

Quanto il cameriere torna con i sette piccoli shot colorati nelle sfumature dell'arcobaleno, la Quattordicesima gli si è accoccolata in grembo, si diverte a mordicchiargli il collo e a strusciare la testa. Afferra lo shot rosso (ciliegia e gin a 3 dimensioni), ne beve un po', il resto lo versa quasi sovrappensiero lungo il torace del Dottore, gustandosi il contrasto tra la sua pelle così bianca e il rosso del liquido.

“Che diavolo fai, adesso?” mormora lui, senza nemmeno arrischiarsi ad aprire gli occhi. Dovrebbe indignarsi per quanto è accaduto, ma è ubriaco, non ne ha la forza e – sinceramente – non può proprio dispiacersene.

Il Corsaro ride – pericolo! Pericolo! - e non risponde, prende a leccar via il liquore dalla sua pelle seguendo la traccia sempre più giù. 

“... non vorrai mica ricominciare?”

La testa ramata della Quattordicesima scatta su, lei gli dedica un bel sorriso Cheshire, poi si sporge per baciarlo, invadere la sua bocca con quel sapore di ciliegia superalcolica e multidimensionale. 

Si stacca con lo schiocco, gli scocca uno sguardo di pura malizia.

“Abbiamo tutto il tempo del mondo, altri sette shot in questo posto, e altre sedici locande da visitare. Tu che dici, _mi vida_?” 

Il Dottore risponderebbe anche, ma la Quattordicesima gli chiude ancora la bocca, così stretta a lui da schiacciargli contro la morbidezza rigogliosa del suo seno e per contrasto la struttura lusinghiera, civettuola ma severa del suo corsetto, tutto raso e broccato ma anche lacci e stecche. 

Dimentica l'” _it's on!”_ , la sua frase preferita che avrebbe voluto pronunciare come incoraggiamento – a se stesso, più che altro – ride persino un po' quando lei gli mormora un ' _vamonos!_ ' all'orecchio e gli morde il lobo, e il punto sensibile al di sotto, e il collo e le clavicole, e il Dottore si rassegna. 

\-----

**Author's Note:**

> \- Dedicata a **Nykyo** perché è il minimo dopo averla tormentata con stralci e preview in momenti random della giornata e totalmente a tradimento XD
> 
> \- Ricordatevi di consultare il Manifesto del New New Who ([qui](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/newnewdoctor/works/988808)) per capirci qualcosa di più. Oppure leggete gli altri racconti della collezione. I miei ma anche quelli di Ny perché sono l'amore e la bellezza più assoluta.
> 
> \- #UNF


End file.
